Naruto, Stand by for Titanfall
by EvaUnit15
Summary: summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**EvaUnit15 own's nothing in this story, everything belongs to its respective owner.**

 **Summary: after naruto is kicked out of the orphanage he goes to the Hokage monument to find shelter. He finds it, but not in the form of a military base that has multiple facilities, including a factory for something big. Naruto starts everything up and is ready to defend Konoha from any harm that would befall her.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.**

A peaceful night, people preparing to go to bed and sleep peacefully while the ninja watch over the village. But it was not peaceful for a certain 5-year-old blonde, blue eyed, the whiskered face of Naruto Uzumaki, who has just kicked out of the orphanage 2 hours ago.

"this sucks" he sniffed while walking toward the monument. As he was walking he debated if he should go to the old man or look for somewhere to sleep. He was so deep in thought that he already arrived at the top of the monument and went behind it.

After a few minutes of walking, he walked straight into something, making him fall on his butt "ow, what did I hit?" he looked up to see a metal building. He then heard rumbling in the distance, he looked at the source to see a thunderstorm coming in.

"oh man, I gotta find somewhere to get out of that!" he started looking for a way into the building while doing so he saw what looked like a large military base, the building made out of metal.

After a few minutes, he found an entrance that was open and ran in, just in time to hear the rain coming down hard "phew, just in time. What is this place?" he started exploring the place.

After a while he found a room with many monitors and desks, he looked around until a flashing red button caught his attention. He walked over to the desk that's built into the ground to see what it is. He saw the button had the word 'power' above it and a lever beside the button with a case over it.

Being the curious child, he pressed the button only for the case over the lever to open. He grabbed the lever and flipped it. He waited for a few seconds "aw man, I thought something was going to hap-" he was cut off when the lights turned on, the monitors flashing to life. A diagram of the entire base appeared on the screen caught his attention. "Woah, cool!"

He then saw a bar that was filling up beside the diagram, when it was full he saw it display '100% complete' he grew confused by this "complete? Complete what?" he got his answer when he saw everything on the diagram start up and saw something with the names Spectres coming online, specters for maintaining the base came online and started cleaning everything up.

As this was happening, Naruto had an amazed look on his face before something came out of the desk and a light ran over him, freaking him out a little. When it was done he looked at the screen that showed a picture of him with the word 'commander' above it.

He wondered what it meant before a Specter came up beside him and started leading him somewhere. When they arrived at their destination naruto saw what looked like a room with a bed on one side with a built in the wall closet close to the end of it, a door on the other side of the room that led to a bathroom, and on the wall straight ahead of them was a wide window that showed the entire base that had spectres going around repairing everything, moving things around, lights on everywhere and a large metal wall with a walk way on top of it surrounded the entire base with turrets on it.

"so awesome" naruto was looking out the window, the storm was still going on very badly, but that didn't faze the specters as they worked.

He remembered the one that led him there, he turned to look at it when he saw it was typing something into a keyboard in the wall when it was done something came out of the ceiling and a chair and desk came out of the floor.

The specter gestured to the seat, naruto got the hint and sat in it, the desk closed in front of him while a projection appeared on the wall in front of him. He got the feeling he was going to do something big.

7 YEARS LATER

We see the base is all new, specters were walking around, carrying out orders. In a room, there was a twelve-year-old Naruto with the body meant for a runner and swimmer. He was wearing a skin tight long sleeved black shirt that showed his muscles, semi-tight black pants with multiple pockets that went into black Forma adventure boots (author note: these boots look very nice and thought he might look cool in them, also just a heads up when naruto is going casual he will be wearing what I just described and when in battle he wears his armor and gear over it).

"alright the factory is normal, the garden is normal, vehicle factory and bay normal, no problems from what I can see" he gives the clipboard that showed him the stats of the base to the specter that handed to him after its job was done, the specter left the room.

"today's the day we become allies with Konoha" he had a grin, he got his pilot gear on, but left his helmet off for now and went to the vehicle bay. When he got there he saw a dropship waiting with combat specters as well. He saw one of them with a falcon on its arm with a small pouch on its leg, he took it and placed a letter in the pouch "bring this to the Hokage and him only" the falcon flew off in the direction of the Hokage tower, he turned toward the drop ship and boarded with the spectres "let's go!" the drop ship closed its ramp and took off.

At the tower, we see the Hokage rubbing his temples "I swear if they try to make them into a breeding factory, then they got another thing coming" Hiruzen was keeping the civilian council from making a hospital patient and a girl who was about to graduate from the ninja academy into baby factories.

Before he could continue a falcon landed on his desk through the open window, he recognized it was one he sent to the mysterious base some way off behind the monument to establish an alliance and become allies.

He also hoped that Naruto was there since he couldn't find him anywhere in Konoha for the past seven years "naruto, wherever you are, I hope you're safe" he then opened the letter to see a simple word 'roof' "roof? What about the roof." before he could continue he hears a weird sound, he looks out his window to see a metal bird like contraption floating there before it turned to show a person with a helmet with a glowing x like shape on it who pointed up, then the contraption floated up. Hiruzen body flickered to the roof in time to see the contraption land on the roof.

Naruto was glad to see the old man again, but he could catch up later once he was done with the alliance. He walked down the ramp with the specters and walked up to hiruzen and stopped in front of him and took out a scroll and handed it to him "thank you" he looked through it.

The alliance was that the base would come to the aid of Konoha and protect it 24/7, would lend certain materials that the commander allows agrees to Konoha, nothing to be demanded from him or his base, anyone the commander placed under his care would be taken to the base and nothing to change it unless himself does it, and any harm in anyway or form were to fall on any of himself or his men will be meant with the right punishment he himself decides.

Hiruzen looked over it again and nodded, he signed it, "there, I hope we have a great alliance" he holds his hand out, but the kid in front of him didn't take it, instead took his helmet off to show a familiar face "good to hear that old man, hope you like my men." he says with a grin.

Hiruzen stared in shock, here was the boy he saw as a surrogate grandson that was missing for seven years and he still hoped to find him, until now that is.

"Naruto!" he hugs naruto, who hugs him back, they then separated "where have you been my boy?" Naruto looks around them seeing some Ninja starring at them "how about we continue this in your office" hiruzen looks around to see the ninja as well. "I agree, let's go" they proceeded to walk into the tower towards Hiruzen's office.

"So let me get this right" hiruzen had a confused face as he sat behind his desk, Naruto sitting in the chair while his specters were standing at the corners of the room.

"YOU are the commander of this base that appeared?" Naruto nodded "yep, and let me tell you, learning all that in such a short amount of time is a real brain killer" hiruzen chuckles "yes it is a brain killer learning all of that kind of information" he then gets a serious expression, so does naruto "you said you had men to help Konoha" Naruto nodded "may I see them?" Naruto chuckles a little before looking at him with a grin "you already saw four of them".

This makes hiruzen look at the spectres and nodded, he looked back at Naruto when he heard him clear his throat and see him holding his helmet and looking at the clock, Naruto looks at him with the grin still in place "you want to see the base?" hiruzen stared at him before nodding and got up along with naruto and left for the roof.

When they got there the contraption was still there with the ramp up and specters on either side of it. It lowered as Naruto approached and the spectres saluted to him, he nodded to them and they boarded as well, when hiruzen was on board one of the spectres gestured to one of the seats, he nodded his thanks and sat down and watched Naruto as he talked to the pilot of the ship "alright let's head back to base!" hiruzen smiled in pride as he saw Naruto being a leader.

"Minato, you would be proud of your son, no doubt about it. If only Kushina was awake to see him" hiruzen was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto gestured him to look out the window, he looked out it to see, to his amazement, a large base with many facilities both big and small.

When the ship lowered onto the landing pad they departed it and walked to a Jeep that was waiting for them, the specters saluted naruto as he passed, he nodded to them.

"so" Naruto looks at hiruzen who was standing at the passenger from his spot in the driver seat "this is one of the things that you use to move your men around?" Naruto nods as hiruzen sat in the seat and naruto started the jeep and drove off to one of the far buildings that looked like a factory.

When they arrived they got out of the jeep and walked inside. What hiruzen saw were hundreds of Specter's being built and activated, Naruto looks at him with his back to the factory with his arms spread wide "here's part my army" with a grin. Hiruzen stared at him, with his mouth agape. He then caught something Naruto said, "wait, what do you mean 'part' of your army?"

Naruto's grin got bigger somehow "you'll see." he replied cryptically as he led hiruzen out of the factory and to one of the bigger buildings close to it.

When they entered hiruzen had an awed look when he saw how big the doors were, but he was shocked when he saw the other part of Naruto's army.

Giants.

Metal giants that are different from each other, but still metal giants, "THESE are the other part of his army?!" he looks at Naruto, who was looking at him with an amused face, "are these..?" Naruto's grin got even bigger somehow "yep, they are called Titans" he smiles at them proudly. "the names sounds appropriate for them" hiruzen mused.

"Yep" the grin got so big it could split naruto's face in half, "you want to see my personal titan?" hiruzen looks at him with a confused look "your personal titan?"

"yep, I have the only titan in a class of its own-" "class?" Naruto looks at him "yep, Titans are classified into class by their types, like an atlas titan is in the atlas class and ogre titan is in the ogre class, see where I'm going?" he sees hiruzen nod, "Good, now my titan is in a very rare titan class," he goes to a metal doors big enough for 2 Titans side by side and tall enough for a regular titan to fit through, Naruto walks up to a council by the door and looked back at hiruzen "how about a demonstration, you already signed the alliance treaty. So why not show your ninja what they will be working with?" the look on Naruto's face sends a message that basically says "this is going to be fun" hiruzen shakes his head with a grin, "Alright, I'll make an announcement to both the ninja and civilians to meet at…" hiruzen looks at him for the location. Naruto grins before answering.

An hour later at the arena where they hold the chuunin exams, there were citizens in the stands and ninjas, wondering what the Hokage has to announce and why in the arena. They all quiet down when they see the Hokage shunshin in the middle of the arena. Hiruzen looks around the arena at all the citizens and ninjas, he nodded to himself before talking loudly for all of them to hear.

"People of Konoha, I am sure you are wondering why I called all of you here" he hears murmuring among the crowd before it quiets down " the reason for this is because I would like to announce that we have a new ally" this sent the crowd into whispering to each other excitedly, hiruzen waited until it quieted down again "our new ally is also our new protector, who will have some of their men work alongside both our ninja and civilians. Now they wanted to show us what we will be working with and I have already seen them and let me say this" the crowd sees a grin form on Hiruzen's face, a select few who have seen a grin like that on the Hokage's face only involves a certain whiskered blonde, "it's going to be a wild ride"

As he said this all of them heard a rumbling type sound coming from above when they looked up they gasped and had looks of shock, awe, and amazement.

Above them were two drop ships, hovering over the center of the arena, one of them lowered to the ground while the other stayed stationary.

When the drop ship landed the ramp opened up and spectres marched out and stood in two lines, facing each other, the crowd watching in amazement at what they expected to be puppets, but they doubted it since the spectres look like they have a power source in them from what they can tell of the glowing blue lights on them, and some of the ninjas informed them that they don't sense any chakra from the spectres, amazing them.

"Now" everyone looked at hiruzen "I would like to introduce the commander of our new ally" he looks at the second dropship, which prompts the crowd to do the same. What they saw was what looked like a kid in armor that looked foreign to them, wearing a helmet with a glowing light blue, close to white, visor in a shape close to an x, a pack on the back of his waist.

He jumped off the ramp and free fell towards the ground, when he got closer some of the ninjas started getting a little nervous because they didn't sense chakra being gathered but were relieved when the commander flipped and the pack shot fire out of the sides at an angle, slowing him down and it stopped, this happened when he was 10 feet from the ground.

The specters saluted the commander as he walked by them, when he reached hiruzen he held a hand out, hiruzen shook it. The commander looked at the crowd and noticed that the people from the academy weren't there, but just put it up as they needed to be taught what they need to know.

He waved to the crowd, making them cheer, and waited until they quieted down before speaking in a young boys voice that held professionalism in it "like hiruzen said earlier, I would like to show you what you're going to be working with" he gestures to the spectres "these are just soldier spectres, I have many more under my command for different purposes. Now they don't have chakra going through them, so anything like gen-Jutsu or mind reading type jutsu are completely useless on them. As they fight they record how their opponent fights and sends it back to base so it can be uploaded to other specters so they know how to fight the same opponent and break down their fighting style to find a weakness in it, once they found it, they're taking their target out"

The entire crowd was silent with this information, a lot of them were glad that they have this ally and not another village because of the way the spectres fight, the crowds attention was brought back to the commander when he spoke again "now this is only half of my men under my command, there is another type of soldier group, I'm part of it, this group is known as 'Pilots'" the crowd starts whispering to each other wondering what the pilot does.

The commander waits till the whispering quiets "thank you, now as i was saying, the pilots are a special type of soldiers that are considered the best of the best, because of what we can do that no else could, and that is" he pauses and looks at hiruzen before making a back up gesture with his hand, hiruzen gets it before he shunshin to the kage box. The specters spread out a little to make a wide area with the commander in the middle.

The crowd was confused by these actions, the commander sees their confusion "it's to make sure no specters get damaged and no one gets hurts" some of them nod at this. Then commander resumes as I was saying again, "the reason pilots are considered the best of the best is because" he presses a button on his left arm, much to the confusion of the crowd "we" the crowd hears a loud boom, they look up to see a fireball falling towards the arena, some start to freak out "become" the commander continues like nothing was happening, the fireball explodes and something smashes into the ground right behind the commander, covering him from view with the dust cloud.

When it clears they all see a giant made of metal (Vanguard class) that was colored black with orange, red, and yellow accents. It was kneeling behind the commander, then it reached forward and grabbed him and the chest opened to show a seat, placed the commander in it and closed the hatch, then it stood and the commander's voice spoke with another, a deeper voice spoke in sync with his "one".

The crowd was dumbfounded, this was the other part of his army?! Before they could say anything the commander spoke in the dual voice "what you see before you is a Titan, a titan of the Vanguard class. There are other classes of Titans as well since the Vanguard is only one of them. Now, if anyone has anything to say, I'll be getting my specters into patrols." after he said that his titan started walking toward the arena doors and exited into the forest while the ninja brought the civilians that were there back to the village.

As Naruto and his titan were walking through the forest he noticed that there was a ninja following him, he looked at said ninja without turning his Titans eye toward her when she came into view on his left. "So," he said, making the ninja jump a little when she saw he wasn't looking at her and not even slowing his stride when he said this, "who's the ninja that decided to follow me?" he finished while still walking.

The ninja just shook her head a little before jumping onto top on the vanguard and answered "The names Anko. So, why you in my forest?" she said then asked as she looked in the eye of the titan when she leaned over to look at it upside down.

Naruto just shook his head "you weren't at the arena, weren't you?" he said while coming out of the forest. Anko just shook her head. Naruto sighs as he saw this, "then just ask a couple of ninjas that are around since I saw a lot of them there." he says as he continues going through the clearing until they both came out of the clearing edge to see, to Anko's amazement, Specter's patrolling the city of Konoha in groups of four.

Anko snaps out of her stupor when she hears chuckling, she looks down to see the hatch open and Naruto step onto the hand of the Vanguard before climbing up and sitting next to Anko, who is still standing, while the vanguard is still walking toward Konoha after closing its hatch.

"I think this is a good start for the Konoha Militia," Naruto says while relaxing, Anko just nodded and sat down next to him as well before unsealing some Danko she had in a scroll and started eating one while offering another to naruto, who took eat while nodding a thanks.

 **END of Chapter 1**

 **Sorry, it took so long, I have almost over thirty stories in the work right now so I apologize in advance if I'm not uploading stories quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's the next chapter, I was working on a chapter for another story and now that I got free time for a while I'm doing a complete overhaul on my stories, hoping to get many chapters and new stories started. Anyway, let's get started with this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Alright, keep it coming. Okay, you're good!" Naruto said as he finished directing some clones that were moving large crates with forklifts.

He looked over to another group of clones working on some titans before walking out of the factory when he saw that he was needed somewhere else.

As he walked back towards his office he looked around to see many clones of himself training and working along with specters.

"I'm still glad I could make this many clones that have minds of their own and keep them alive with chakra generating seals and reinforcement seals." Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the building and entered his office.

He then started thinking about what happened over the course of the two months.

The citizens and ninja took a while to get used to the specters and clones patrolling Konoha, freeing up many patrolling shinobi schedules so they can take up more missions to make more income for the village.

"I wonder how Mikoto and Satsuki are doing." Naruto thought to himself as he was overlooking the base from his office window before remembering something.

"Speaking of which, I should visit mom." Naruto thought to himself as he got back up and walked to the medical bay to see a red-haired woman sleeping on one of the beds.

"Still in a coma." Naruto thought glumly before leaving a folded letter on the bedside table next to her bed and walked outside to get moving to his Assignment.

What he didn't see was on one of Kushina's fingers twitch before going still again.

ACADEMY

The students were getting restless and anxious, wondering what's going on since a new set up was integrated into the curriculum since the new allies began working.

All the talking and chatter of the students in the class was silenced when the teacher, Iruka, and the Hokage walked in. Iruka started speaking.

"I am very proud of all of you for making it this far in the program, and I hope you make great success in your future shinobi careers." Iruka finished speaking with a proud look as he watched his soon to be formers students.

He gestured toward the Hokage and spoke again.

"Now the Hokage would like to make an announcement about the new set up I'm sure you all heard from a certain gossiper." Iruka said while sending a pointed look at Ino, who blushed slightly with embarrassment.

Iruka stepped back while the Hokage started speaking.

"Now the new set up is something I and the commander of the allies base came up with after careful thinking and consideration. What it is, is a test." Hiruzen said and he stopped the students from speaking by raising his hand and continued speaking.

"The test is a surprise for you since this is the only class for becoming shinobi, so you cant tell any of the new students that come in here after you leave, is that clear?" Hiruzen finished with a slight glare at the end.

The students nodded, after seeing this Hiruzen let Iruka speak again.

"Now everyone please head out to the practice field." Iruka said before all the students left for the said field.

Once they got there they all saw an obstacle course that involved running along walls, sliding, and jumping with wooden dummies shaped as humans at key spots where enemies would be hiding in the course.

"Now," Iruka said to get the students attention on him while Hiruzen walked off to the side, a couple of passing shinobi and civilians stopped to see what was going on, "I won't tell you what this is for, but I will say this, the one with the highest score will have a choice once everyone has done the course." Iruka pointed toward one of the dummies off to the side for the students to see what they looked like before starting.

"Once you start you will have to hit the dummies as you go, they have special sensors in them that will let us know if you hit it or not and if you did, it will tell us where and if the person could continue or is out of the fight. There is a total score of 20 throughout the entire course. Now, who would like to go first?" Iruka said as he held a clipboard along with a couple of more academy instructors who were free to keep score at different sections of the course.

After most of the class finished the course, with Kiba bragging about how he got the first place spot by speeding through without hitting a single wooden dummy, it was Satsuki's turn.

Satsuki had black raven hair in a ponytail that ended at the base of her neck with side bangs ending at her cheekbones, she had coal black eyes, her body was well developed for her age making many of the females jealous of her, considering she had large C-cup breast while most of the other girls have A-cup to a B-cup with Hinata right behind her in being developed, and well-developed hips and legs.

Satsuki was wearing a semi-loose dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, a white skirt that stopped above her knees with biker shorts underneath them, she was wearing regular ninja sandals on her feet.

"Alright Satsuki, it's your turn. Please step up and get ready." Iruka said while writing Satsuki's name on the clipboard and ready to note down her results.

When she got up to the starting line she heard Kiba jeering and taunting at her while a couple of students around him were twitching with clenched fists.

"Bet you cant get even close to my score, babe! I'm always the alpha!" Kiba finished laughing loudly.

What he didn't notice was the grin on Satsuki's face, but Iruka and hiruzen saw it and knew she was going to do something that will shut Kiba up.

What the students and instructors didn't know was that Hiruzen set up his seeing orb up in his office so the clan heads could watch the students so said students wouldn't do anything to impress the parents during the course.

"Begin!" Iruka said loudly and Satsuki took off like a squirrel on red bull, jumping and wall running with grace and flexibility, hitting all the dummies in vital areas while looking like she was flying through the entire course with ease.

The spectators were surprised while Mikoto, along with Itachi who was watching alongside her, were proud of her.

When she finished Iruka walked up to her and offered a bottle of water he unsealed, she declined it while she was panting slightly. After she was back in her spot Iruka was looking through the scores to see who got the first place position.

Kiba was arrogantly puffing his chest out while Satsuki was calm and confident she got the position. Tsume could only shake her head in disappointment at her son and made a mental note to break him out of it when he got home.

"Alright, the student that got first place is," Iruka paused and looked at the students to make sure he had their attention before continuing.

"Satsuki Uchiha. Congratulations." Iruka finished while smiling towards her while the some her friends did the same and patted her on the back or shoulder.

Kiba had a flabbergasted look on his face before yelling.

"What!? How did she beat me?! I bet she cheated!" Kiba finished pointing at her while Satsuki just raised an eyebrow before looking at Iruka, who had a twitching eyebrow.

Before anything could be said they heard clapping and looked at the source to see Naruto in his pilot gear sitting on top of one of the poles at the beginning of the course.

"Congratulations indeed, Satsuki Uchiha. You did extremely well." Naruto said before jumping off and landed in a crouch in front of the group beside Iruka, who was a little surprised to see Naruto there.

Naruto looked at Iruka before gesturing toward Satsuki, Iruka caught on and continued what he was doing before Kiba interrupted.

"Now Satsuki's score was 19 out of 20, with Kiba's being a 13 out of 20. REASON-" Iruka said loudly when he saw Kiba about to explode again "-is because Kiba only sped through the course and not hit a single dummy, while Satsuki did it perfectly, the reason why she doesn't have a 20 out of 20 is because she was a few seconds after the time limit." Iruka finished.

He then gestured toward Naruto, who stood there silently, before speaking again.

"Now the choice of this test would be told to you by the Commander here." Iruka said, not wanting the students to know about Naruto being the commander yet until they were ready to believe it or not.

"Now, the choice I'm about to give you Satsuki is this," Naruto said before leaning forward a little before speaking again.

"Would you like to join my force or do you want to join the shinobi force. Do know that if you join my force you can still do shinobi duties and jobs, but with the equipment my force uses, while joining the shinobi force it is just the normal shinobi duty." Naruto said before standing up straight.

"The choice is yours. You can have time to think about it." Naruto said while turning to leave, but was stopped when he heard Satsuki speak.

"I accept." She said with a determined look, Naruto looked at her to elaborate.

"I accept to join your forces." She finished with the same look.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright, now I will have a transport pick you up on the team placement day. Be ready alright." Naruto said before he cloaked himself and took off back toward his base.

End Chapter 2

It took a while to finish this chapter but I got it done so here it is, hope you enjoy.


End file.
